As Enemies Meet
by irishpride01
Summary: Hermione has moved to Ireland and meets Draco at her doorstep. After that things get wierd and they move closer together, but also, farther apart.
1. Draco? Since when?

Okay. So this is my first story in a long time. The summer is coming up and since I have to spend all summer alone with my littler brother, a drag I know, I thought I would start another story. I have to say though; it will take me a while to actually get chapters up until June 20th. Then they should come every couple days. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"As Enemies Meet"

As she sat there at her favorite coffee shop, under a red rose evening sky, Hermione was catching up on the daily news. She flipped pages throughout the newspaper, becoming bored with the stores about how life is better without Voldermort around.

"You would honestly think one would finally get a grip after 5 years of him being gone", Hermione sighed to herself. After looking through every page, she got bored with sitting, so she got up from her spot, and started to walk home. Old memories of Harry, Ron, and Ginny started to fill her head. How life after Hogwarts separated them. How difficult it was for Hermione to accept that she may never again see her close, but distant friends.

After graduation, Hermione moved out to Ireland, the land of the green. While Harry and them stayed behind in England to start their new lives. Sure, they kept in touch with each other the first two years. The last she heard from them was that Harry and Ginny were getting married and that Harry was going to soon become an Aurora, with Ron as a partner.

A warm breeze was picking up, and Hermione thought she would stay out a little longer, to enjoy the sunset. She went to the Grand Central Park, which overlooked a huge lake. "The perfect spot to watch the sun set over the horizon", she thought.

She sat up against the biggest tree, enjoying the warm breeze gliding over her cheeks. She loved counting down, as she would with Ron in their seventh year. His arms tight around her as she snuggled up against him, overlooking the Great Hogwarts Lake as the sun would set. She sometimes wished that she could go back to him, but he wanted more from Hermione. He wanted to go the whole way, but Hermione didn't want to. He ended up dumping her and went for some slut in Slytherin.

How she hated his guts for that, but she loved him too much to hate him. She did wonder how things would work out if she stayed back in England. But she knew she would have gotten hurt again by chasing after him.

She got up as the last piece of the sun was diving into the ocean. It was still pretty bright outside, seeing how the sun had gone away. Hermione walked up to her apartment door, and fiddled with her keys for a while until she came to the right one. She entered, greeted by a small, black wiener dog named Tux. He always greeted her like he hadn't seen her for a year.

She finally got him to stop jumping on him and walked into her room. She slipped out of her clothes from the day, into a pair of sweats and a tight, baby blue tank-top. It was Tuesday night and her favorite show, **House M.D**, was on. She flipped on the channel, got herself some popcorn, and snuggled into her recliner.

**House **was a medical show (A/N. For those who have never seen House, it's like the ER. For those who haven't seen the ER…that's really sad, but it's a show that deals with medical mysteries) and that's what she loved about it. Hermione, herself, was training to become a Healer and needed to know the basic medical information. So she loved sitting there, guessing what it the person was sick with.

I know not much is going on, but don't worry!

At the end of the show, she flipped off the TV and walked into the kitchen, Tux closely following behind her, hoping for the slightest chance that she may drop a scrap or two. Just as she was about to open the fridge, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell would be ringing at 10 o'clock at night", she thought out loud. She walked over to the door, unlocked the hatch the lock, and opened the door.

There standing was a blonde hair guy about Hermione's age. He looked severely beat up and a bit drunk.

"Malfoy? Is that you?" Hermione asked. All he did was groan as an answer. He looked up at her with those blue eyes that were once filled with hatred. But now, they were filled with fear.

"Help…me", he whispered, before fainting at her very feet.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

Okay you guys, I know that was a boring chapter (and very short to add), but you needed to get a sense to what happened after Hogwarts. Please Review! Or I won't update! Don Don Don. Haha.


	2. What the Hell?

So, I know the first chapter kind of blew. I even agree. I wasn't much awake and I needed to get that part out of the way. So I found out I have the whole week basically off of school. So I will try to update everyday, if I can. ) So we left off when Draco arrived at Hermione's door.

Chapter 2: "What the hell?"

"Holy fuck", Hermione thought, not knowing what to do. Her whole medical training was forgotten for a few seconds as she stood over Draco, passed out on the floor before her.

She finally snapped out of her trace and dragged Draco into her apartment. It took her a good 5 minutes just to get him over and onto the couch. She closed to the door and ran over to the sink, getting a cold glass of water and a warm cloth.

As Hermione approached him, she could tell he would be out cold for at least a couple hours. She gently dabbed a couple of scratches, and clean the dirt from his face. His shirt was drenched with some sort of substance. Alcohol, she presumed.

So, she lifted Draco's back off the couch and took off his shirt, laying him back down.

She got a good glimpse of his torso. "Damn, he looks good", she thought. Quickly realizing what had run though her mind, she blushed. She didn't just compliment her worst enemy, did she?

She quickly threw that thought out of her head. It looked like he was going to be staying for a while, so she grabbed her fleece blanket and a pillow, making sure he stayed comfortable and warm while he slept. Hermione got comfortable in her recliner, staying with him in case he woke up and needed something, or he became sick.

Her train of thought was lost the moment she closed her eyes, as she drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sound of coffee brewing in the kitchen. She got up and stretched, waking up to a new day. She got her cup and poured herself some coffee. On her way out of the kitchen, Hermione tripped over Tux and fell face flat onto the ground, sending her coffee cup to fly across the room, and hit Draco in the leg. Spilling fresh, hot coffee all over the fleece and onto his leg.

"HOLY-FUCKING-SHIT!" Draco cursed, jumping up from the couch.  
"Blaise, what the…" he said looking up. Noticing that Blaise wasn't in the room, but a brown haired girl was.

"Who the hell are you" Draco snapped.

"I didn't know you were up" Hermione snapped back.

"Granger? Is that you" Draco said, looking around for the entrance.

"Yes. I am _Hermione_" she said. She hated it when people called her by her last name.

"Why the hell am I in YOUR apartment? Why the hell is there coffee all over my pants? Where the hell am I?"

"One" Hermione began "you're in my apartment because you fainted on my doorstep at 10 o'clock last night. Two, there is coffee all over you because I slipped" Hermione said blushing "and three. You're in my apartment. I thought we got that last piece of information down"

"Whatever. I'll be going now." Draco said, making his was towards the door.

"Be careful" Hermione said.

"And why the hell would I take your words?" Draco snapped.

"Because you're going to have a major hangover. I can tell. And if you go out there, once that hangover hits you, you'll pass out. It hasn't hit you yet though. When you passed out, you were a bit drunk. But when you fainted, your head hit the cement ground. Just be careful"

"Whatever Mud…" and with that, Draco, again, fainted.

"Oh my god, what a freak" Hermione thought. For the second time, she picked up her enemy, and hauled him over the couch.

"What a fat retard" She said out loud "Can't even take advice when given to him"

"I so heard that" Draco mumbled

"Shh, you need your rest" said the "Healer" side of Hermione said.

Again, Hermione had gotten him on the couch, and Draco was out cold. She set him up, and called into work to tell them that she had a sick friend at her house and that they needed her care. They let her go, but warned her that she couldn't stay home for a friend every time they were sick.

Hermione decided that since she was home, that she would work on her Yoga. She took her wand out and moved the couch that Draco laid on, a couple feet back. She moved the coffee table back to the wall and got her yoga mat. She put in the CD and started to workout.

About mid-way through, Draco gained half of his conscious. He didn't remember about what happened last night, but he knew where he was. He opened his eyes, and saw Hermione. She was in skin tight spandex shorts, and a loose tank top. And more to Draco's delight, she was bent over in a position where he could see her ass nice and clear.

"Wow" Draco thought "Hermione has grown into a pretty nice, looking curvy woman." At this, Draco regretted thinking that "I did not just think that" he thought. He tried to convince himself that the woman in front of him was a little ugly bitch, like she had been in school. But something about her has changed.

After school, Draco went off to America with Blaise for four years. Draco dropped the whole "death eater" thing. He thought it was a load of bullshit. He didn't care much for his father or his mother. They always thought he was a huge mistake. He one day hoped they burned in hell. Around the third year in America, Blaise had to come back to England, for his mother was sick and needed someone to take care of her. She passed away a few days later, but Blaise never did come back to see Draco.

So Draco came back. Blaise and him meet at the bar (following night) and got themselves some what drunk. Only Draco didn't know was that a couple of Gryffindor's that he knew where there and decided that Draco needed a little pushing around.

At this time, Blaise went home and left Draco with his address, incase he needed a place to stay for the night.

"He must have shitty hand writing" thought Draco. Sitting up, he could hear the distant voices outside. He could hear some kids playing the Penis game.

He loved this world. At this point, he was on his elbows and already felt dizzy. He laid back down, not able knowing how he was going to get out of Grangers hands. He closed his eyes and listened to the Yoga CD.

"In, and out" the voice said. Draco found this very funny.

"Again" The voice said. "One more time, In and out"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He was enjoying the moment. Hermione, realizing Draco was up and her ass was in the air, she flopped to the ground with a blushed.

"What's wrong?" Draco said "Afraid to show some booty?"

"Well…no...but…" Hermione struggled. She wasn't going to like the outcome of this.

"There's nothing wrong with showing an ass like that. I have never seen one so nice" Draco said, not realizing what he said.

Hermione blushed even harder. Was he drugged? Was he thinking straight? Did the Draco Malfoy, sex god of her time, just compliment her?

"WAIT!" Draco said, finally catching on. "I just did not say that" he groaned.

"Lets hope" Hermione whispered.

Hermione's CD stopped and the radio turned on by command. This usually told Hermione that she was done with Yoga. All the sudden "You Sexy Thing" came on and the two couldn't help but laugh about the situation.

"Oh my" Hermione sighed. "How ironic huh?"

"Yea" Draco said with his eyes still shut "Very. Bu the way, when can I get out of here?"

"In such of a hurry are we?" Hermione said, getting up and putting things back where they belonged. The couch was put back without Draco's notice, and the table was where it was belong.

"Yes I am. I have someone I need to talk to"

"And who would that be?"

"Someone that you don't know about" Draco snapped. "Stay out of my business"

"Geeze, sorry" Hermione said. "I am going to go take a shower now. Do you need anything?"

"What are you now? My slave" Draco said, making a whip noise.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "I happed to be a Healer in training. And plus, I am trying to be nice"

"Ah. I see. Now, why you are up, can you get me a glass of water, two aspirins, and a piece of pizza"

"I'll get you the glass of water and the aspirins, but I am not getting you damn pizza. In your condition, you'll end up puking it all up"

"Fuck. But I want some god damn pizza!"

"Life blows" Hermione said from the kitchen, deal with it.

"More like sucks" Draco snickered.

"You're so immature"

"And your not, sticking your ass in my face"

"I WAS NOT" Hermione said turning red, handing him his stuff.

"MMHMM" Draco hummed as he took the aspirin.

"Whatever" Hermione said, heading towards the bathroom.

While Hermione was in the shower, the doorbell rang.

"Come in" Draco said without thinking.

"Hermione?" Said a familiar voice.

"No, she's in the shower. Who are you?" Draco said, unable to see who it was.

"Malfoy? Is that you?" said Harry Potter.

"Yes, Pot head, it is" Draco said.

END O' CHAPTER TWO!

How was that? Much better, I hope. I liked it )). I don't know if that is a real cliff hanger. But I thought it was good enough. Now read, review…all that jazz!


End file.
